My Maximum Life
by Max is Awesomesauce
Summary: Max is a normal girl. Fang is the new kid in town. Will sparks fly, or will they crash and burn? Sorry, I suck at summaries. FAX! ALL-HUMAN!Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first published story so… here goes! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm, sadly, not James Patterson :'(**

**Chapter 1**

Faster! Faster! _Faster!,_ yelled my mind. My body, unlike my mind, wanted to stop. I wanted to give in to my body but I knew that to stop was to surrender.

The sound of bloodhounds following me made my blood curl. I was fast, faster than every one in my school, but not even I could escape a bloodhound. Yes, I thought, there is a forest ahead, I could lose them. I ran and ran until my lungs were on fire, my arms were torn to ribbons (by being scratched so many timesby branches), and my legs were about to give up on me.

Just a little longer, I urged myself. I had lost them but I kept running. I didn't know who I was running from or where I was. I saw a hilly clearing up ahead and was already claiming victory.

That is, until I saw the people I was trying to get away from. One of them pointed his gun at me and shot. Instead of a normal gunshot, 'Wake up Max!' rang through the woods. When the bullet hit me, I felt the ground move under me. I was blinded by a bright light.

'Goodbye world' was my last conscious thought.

**Sorry it's so short. It looked way longer when I wrote it. Anyway please read and review…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! I wanna know if this story is any good. Plus, I kinda need a new title. The one I have now doesn't really match my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. :'(**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to a bright light frying my eyeballs and the overly excited face of my little sister Ella. When she's excited, all must beware.

"What's up Ells?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to give you a makeover on the first day of school….."

Dang it! I forgot that today was the first day of school. I looked at the clock and it read…. 7:00! What? School doesn't start till 8:30!

"Ells….. Why did you wake me up so early?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Like I told you before Max," Ella said with exaggerated patience. "I'm giving you a makeover."

I did the only rational thing I could think of. I ran for my life. I jumped out of bed, pushed Ella out of my way, and ran down the stairs. The only problem is, I tripped on the last step and fell on my face. Just then, Ella came down the stairs and burst out laughing at me considering that I probably looked pretty funny with bed head and bags under my eyes. Ella decided in that moment to tie me up and drag me to my room.

"Ok, now let me get my makeup kit and some clothes for you," said Ella while she walked to the bathroom that separated our rooms.

Now, I'm not gonna bore you with the boring details of my makeover *cough* torture *cough*. Instead, I'll just skip to the part where I tell you how I look. I was wearing a red tee shirt that said 'Bite Me' on it, black skinny jeans, red converse with black shoelaces, and multiple red and black bracelets. My makeup was very basic: cherry red lipstick, light black smoky eye shadow, black mascara, and eyeliner.

"Gee, thanks Ells but you didn't have to go through all the trouble of giving me a makeover. Although, I do look good!"

"Aw I'm glad you like it Max! And of course I had to give you a makeover! What would happen if you met a really cute guy today and you looked like you normally do? No offense."

"Gee Ella, none taken, jerk," I said all the while glaring at my little sister.

Anyways, after that little moment in my life, I looked at the clock and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get some food in me. Hey, don't judge! I'm a growing girl and I just so happen to have the appetite of a teenage boy! My mom chose that moment to come down the stairs and gawk at me as I made myself some cereal.

"Wow Max! You look beautiful! Not that you usually don't it's just that….. Wow Ella really outdid herself!" my mom exclaimed.

"Wow thanks mom. Way to boost my self esteem!" I told her while I put my empty bowl in the sink. I told you I eat like a teenage boy!

"Well I gotta go to school. Bye mom, BYE ELLA!" I screamed while I walked out to door to my black convertible.

**OK there is the second chapter to my story. Don't worry, Fang and the rest of the flock will appear in the next chapter….. I hope. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy. Anyways….. Please Review! Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review! I wanna know if this story is any good. Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my cookies, notebook, and imagination. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (Fang POV)<strong>

Ugh! Why dear cookies did my stupid mom have to get transferred here? Of all the places in the world, we had to come to a small town in Texas were all the girls are probably sluts, rednecks **(no offence to any rednecks out there! Fang is just ranting and not thinking rationally!)**, or just plain ugly!

"NICK GRIFFIN YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" exclaimed my mom, interrupting my inner rant.

"I'll be down in a sec, mom!" I yelled back at her. I looked around my room to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything then made my way down stairs. Mom handed me a slice of toast and pushed me out the door. I really hope this is all a bad dream induced by my imagination as punishment for overworking it last week.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

I got to my new school, Jackson High, and made my way up the stairs to the front of the school. James, my brother, had to run to keep up with me. We had already dropped off my little sister and brother at their school. I turned to tell James to hurry up when the most beautiful girl came out of a black convertible. She had long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and black and red converse. She had very little makeup, and people actually looked scared of her. I was in the middle of contemplating her hotness when a red haired slut came and pushed her boobs in my face.

"Hey babe. I'm Lissa. Do you need a tour of the school? I could give you one and maybe we would get to know each other better." Lissa said. Before I could say anything to her though, the girl from before came up.

"Hey Lissa, don't you have a boyfriend? What would Sam say if he saw you being a slut, sorry, being yourself, with the new kid?"

"Well Ride, I suggest you stay out of it. He's mine, and what do you care if I'm greeting the new kid?"

"Well Dwyer, I suggest that you put actual clothes on, and then go molest someone else. It's obvious that this boy doesn't want a free night, so go back to your corner and look for some other desperate soul." Lissa stomped her foot then ran off in the other direction. I turned towards the girl that had saved me, but she was far away by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review! I still need a title for this story! Thanks for reading and see ya!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first off, muchas gracias (thank you) to the people who have reviewed my story! You have no idea what it means to me. Um, if I happened to offend anyone in the last chapter, I am truly sorry. I live in Texas and I have seen my fair share of sluts (mostly at school) and again I apologize for any offence. Oh and one more thing, I wanted to put rednecks but I couldn't remember the exact word so I put hillbilly. I'll change that soon! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my ice cream, clothes, randomness, and imagination. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I got out of my convertible after arriving at school to see Lissa Dwyer pushing herself onto a boy I have never seen before. Poor soul, I'm gonna do him a favor and save him from certain doom. As I walked closer I heard Lissa talking to the new kid.

"Hey babe. I'm Lissa. Do you need a tour of the school? I could give you one and maybe we would get to know each other better."

"Hey Lissa, don't you have a boyfriend? What would Sam say if he saw you being a slut, sorry, being yourself, with the new kid?" I said with my normal wit and charm. In case you didn't figure it out, Sam is Lissa's boyfriend. They have been going out for about 3 years and they keep a constant on-again off-again relationship. Right now, they are on again. Well, back to the present.

"Well Ride, I suggest you stay out of it. He's mine, and what do you care if I'm greeting the new kid?" Lissa replied oh-so-smartly. Who does she think she is, anyways? She can't claim anyone!

"Well Dwyer, I suggest that you put actual clothes on, and then go molest someone else. It's obvious that this boy doesn't want a free night, so go back to your corner and look for some other desperate soul." I replied like a boss. Lissa stomped her foot then ran off the way she came. They boy that Lissa was molesting just stared off into the distance. I turned and walked off towards my locker.

When I got to my locker, I was practically tackled by my best friends JJ (Jennifer Joy) and Nudge (whose real name is Monique).

"Max, Max, Max, guess WHAT? We are getting new students today! Oh, and guess what? You know those shoes that I told you about, humph!" I clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth. Seriously, I love her, but that mouth of hers will make my ears bleed to death one of these day.

"Nudge, I already saw the new kids. I saved one of them from Lissa and her boobs."

"What'd you tell her Max?" JJ asked. I then repeated my whole conversation with Lissa. When I finished, JJ whistled, clearly impressed. She's about to say something when the first bell rings. We dispersed our little group and I began walking to my first period, which happens to be English. I walk in and am instantly shocked by what I see.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duh! Cliff hanger! Don't hate me because I left you hanging! I will update soon enough and end your misery. Please read and review! Later!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story! With the comments I've been getting, I can improve this story and get new ideas. So, don't hesitate in leaving your ideas for me to read! Who knows? I might even write what you put!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Max, Fang, or anyone else in the books. I do in fact own my laptop. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 (Fang's POV)<strong>

I looked after the girl for a second before James snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whoa dude, that babe just totally saved your butt from getting raped." I slapped James on top of the head and walked away. James ran to catch up to me and together we walked into the office.

We got our schedules and compared them. I had 3rd, 4th, lunch, 5th, and 6th period with him. We gathered our stuff, and then parted to our separate classes. I got to my English class, gave the teacher my schedule, and took my seat.

Lissa came up and sat in my lap. She started groping me again and just as I was going to shove her off, the girl from before walked into class.

**Max's POV**

That little *censored! Didn't she get it the first time that he wanted her to leave him alone? And what is he doing? Sitting in my chair? I stomped my way to my desk and yanked Lissa off of it by her hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled. Guess what? Lissa actually looked scared. The boy just looked grateful. I smirked at both of them before continuing my rant.

"I asked you a question, Lissa."

"Well, I was introducing myself to Nick." So his name is Nick, so what?

"Introducing yourself as what? A slut, a whore, or a brain-dead idiot that doesn't have an ounce of common sense? Oh, I know! It's all of the options I just gave you!"

"Well, Maxi, you are just jealous that at least I can get attention from someone. That did it. I punched her square in the face.

"MAXINE RIDE! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND EXPLAIN TO HIM THE REASON THAT YOU'RE THERE!" yelled the teacher.

"Gladly." I muttered under my breath. I got my bag and walked down the hall to the principal's office. When I got there, I took my usual chair and snuggled down in it.

"Why are you here today, Max? What did you do?" asked the receptionist person in the office. I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened. She was about to answer when the principal's door opened.

"Come on in Max." She opened the door more so I would be able to pass. I took a seat in front of her desk and retold the story of what had happened. "Oh Max. Why did you punch her in the face?"

"I already told you Mrs. Gonzales, she was being a slut in front of the entire class."

"Okay Max, I'm gonna let you go with a warning just because today is the first day of school. No more getting in trouble today or else I will give you detention for the rest of the week." I was about to complain when she gave me a look.

"Yes Mrs. Gonzales."

"Go ahead and return to class."

"Um, can I stay here until 3rd period? I don't feel like going back to class." She gave me a look and I quickly added, "Plus, I might punch her again if I see her." I gave her an angelic look.

"Fine Max. If anyone asks, I was making you write an essay about how what you did was wrong. Okay?" This is one reason why I absolutely love our principal. She's so cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. The 5th chapter in this lovely story. Please Read and Review. I still need a title. Bye! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I just want to apologize for not updating sooner! I would have but the last two weeks have been hectic for me. First, I had to go to band camp (yes I'm a band geek/ nerd) and that lasted the first week of June. Then I went to GT camp this past week and I didn't really have time to update considering that we were making a videogame and I wanted to update from there but we were using Mac's and I'm not sure if they have Word and the stupid district was blocking the site saying that it wasn't educational. So yea oh and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I wrote it while listening to Katy Perry's Hot n Cold so I kinda got distracted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Fang, or anyone else from the MR series.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and my imagination :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I spent the rest of 1st period and all of 2nd period in the office, just hanging out with Mrs. Gonzales. Before I knew it, the bell rang, signaling that I had to go to 3rd period. I got my stuff, thanked Mrs. Gonzales once again, and then walked to my 3rd period class.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

I blocked everything out until lunchtime due to the fact that class was uneventful. So far, I've been in the same classes as Nick and he's sat next to me in every single one. When I walked into 3rd period, Nick flicked a paper on my desk and motioned for me to look at it.

**Nick** (**Bold**) _Max_ (_Italics_)

**Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. Thanks for helping me though. **I quickly scribbled a response and threw it back.

_It's alright. I was gonna end up punching her in the face anyways. You just helped me but giving me a reason to. :)_

**Ok then. As long as you're not mad at me. **

_No it's alright :)_

**:)**

That was the highlight of my morning. Anyways, as soon as the bell rang for lunch, I literally ran to the cafeteria. I got my food (a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate-chip cookie) and sat at my table with the gang. When I sat down, I was surprised to see Nick and James at our table.

"ZOMG Max! Have you met the new kids yet? They are like so cool! Nick's kinda silent but he's cool and James is soooooo cool! He's kinda perverted though! Oh I just had the best idea ever! You and Nick should like soo totally go out or something! Then when you guys get married, Ella and I can plan your wedding! Oh maybe it can be in Hawaii then you could like totally hmm!" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" I took my hand away from her mouth then sat in the only empty seat at the table, which just so happened to be next to Nick.

"ZOMG! We should like totally have a sleepover today! That way, everyone can get to know each other more!"

"That's a good idea Nudge! Then it's settled. We'll have a sleepover today after school. Is that alright with everyone?" Ella looked around the table. "Then it's settled. We are having a sleepover today and it's gonna be at my house!"

"Ella, have you even asked mom if it's ok?" I asked, apparently the voice of reason in this certain situation.

"Max, don't be such a kill joy. We'll ask her when we get home." She smiled at me and I was so totally not creeped out by it. Wow, I need to stop hanging out with Nudge and Ella. They are ruining me!

"Fine, whatever." I mumbled under my breath. Ella squealed and ran over and hugged me to the point that I thought I was gonna pass out from lack of air. "Ella, get off! I can't breath!" I managed to wheeze out.

"OMG! I'm soooo sorry Max! But… I'll let go if you let me and Nudge get you ready tonight."

"Alright fine! Just get off!" She automatically let go of me. I breathed in so much air that I thought my lungs would burst. Only then did I realize what I had just agreed to. Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Again, sorry I haven't updated. I'll try to update more often! R &amp; R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok thanks to all the people that have favorited this story! It means a lot to me! Anyways, I won't waste your time with an Author's Note. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR.**

**Claimer: I own my brain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I was so worried about what Nudge and Ella were gonna do to me. Last time they got together to dress me up, I ended up wearing a dress. After school, Nudge and Ella met me at my car.

On the way home, they were discussing what colors complement my skin tone and which outfits would look like soooo cute on me! Gag me with a spoon. When we got to my house, they jumped out right away and ran inside, no doubt to see what kinda of torture I will have to endure. I turned to the house next door and was surprised to see Nick and James walk inside. Wow. I didn't expect that.

Ella opened the door and yelled for me to get inside and that mom gave her approval. Oh well.

**Nick's (Fang) POV**

After lunch, all I could think about was Max. Max. Max. Max. Suddenly school ended and I met James at the front. On the ride home, we were silent. It wasn't awkward, just comfortable. We got out of my car and walked to our house to get ready. For some reason, I felt someone's eyes on me.

**Max's POV**

Ahhhh! Make it stop! Why me? So far, the girls have put makeup on me and separated my hair into two ponytails. Then they decided what pajamas I should wear. They made me try on a bunch of outfits. 'All in the name of beauty' claimed Ella when I glared at them on the 20th outfit.

Finally, they settled on a pair of pink short shorts and a black tank top. They finally finished fussing over me and left me to look for my sanity. Just kidding; they left to get ready. After they left, I put some popcorn in the microwave and got some movies out on the coffee table. I hooked up the Wii and got all the controllers out. If you haven't figured it out already, we do this a lot. After I finished getting everything ready, the doorbell rang.

"Max, get the door!" Ella yelled from upstairs.

"Gee Ella. Thanks for telling me. I was gonna let Casper open the door." I yelled while making my way to the door.

"Haha Max. You should get a day job as a stand-up comedian."

"Nope, I'm good." I opened the door and felt my jaw hit the floor. Nick was standing right in front of me in a tight black tee-shirt and low slung plaid pajama pants. When I snapped out of it, I saw that Nick was also checking me out. When he finally got to my eyes, I smirked at him.

"Follow me into the living room if you please. The great annoying highnesses will be with you shortly." I yelled the last part so Ella and Nudge would take a hint and hurry up.

"Max! We can hear you!" Nudge and Ella yelled at the same time.

"I know! That's why I said it LOUD!" I answered.

"Real mature Max." Nick said from behind me.

"Gasp! It speaks!" I shouted. He mock glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know you love me."

"Sure. Whatever let's you sleep at night Max." He brushed past me and plopped down on the couch.

"Gee thanks Nick." I sat down next to him and started to poke his cheek.

"Max …..:"

"Yea…"

"Will you please stop that?"

"Well….. since you said please, NOPE! MUHAHAHA!" He grabbed my finger and bit it. "OWWW! Watch your Fangs!" **(An: hahaha) **I yelled in his face. Suddenly I got an idea. Nick saw my face and tried to get up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the couch. Then I sat on his lap, legs on either side of his body. His eyes widened but I decided to ignore it.

"Max what are you doing?" He asked me nervously. I smiled and got really close to his face.

"You really wanna know?" He nodded. "Well then. I shall call you Fang and you shall be mine!" I yelled, improvising a line from one of my all time favorite movies, Finding Nemo. **(An: it's true! I love this movie!) **He smacked me on top of the head. "Bad Fang! Bad Fang!" I suddenly realized what position we were in and slid off of his lap nonchalantly.

"MAX! Who's here?" Yelled Nudge down the stairs.

"FNick and James!" I answered.

"Oh! Well, they're gonna be the only one's here tonight!"

"Why?"

"Because no one else can make it! They just texted Ella and me! Although, I did invite Sam right now! He said that he was coming!"

Because my day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapie 7. Hope you liked it! I need ideas for chapter 8. What kind of games should they play? What should they do? If I don't get new ideas, I'm gonna go with Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or 7 Minutes In Heaven. Read and Review or else a bunny will haunt your dreams! Muahahaha! Whoever helps me will get a shout-out in the next chapter so leave your ideas! Bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok First of all, major thanks to the following people who suggested what games the guys should play:**

**SpaceBarsDontMatter**

**Hai**

**ARMADILLO76, and**

**IAmTheThirteenthOlympian**

**Thank You! Hope you like this chapie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Claimer: I own my email? O.o oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ten minutes after Nudge broke the news that she invited Sam; the girls finally came down stairs.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence tonight girls." Sarcasm evident in my voice.

"You're very welcome Max. We just had to look good for our guests." They batted their eyes at the guys.

"Hey! No flirting! I don't wanna be in an awkward zone!"

"Don't worry Max. When Sam gets here, you won't be lonely!" Nudge and Ella smiled sweetly and innocently at me. I, in return, glared at them.

"Speaking of Sam, why did you two knuckle-heads invite him? All he does is shamelessly flirt with me and get on my nerves! Plus, I punched him in the face the last time he got near me!" Fang and James looked at me, confusion clear on their faces.

"He asked me out, and when I said no, he tried to kiss me forcefully and I ended up breaking his nose." I explained. Understanding made its way to their eyes. "Anyways, on with the games!" I shouted overly-excited.

**This line is named Bob. Bob declared a time skip.**

As the night went on, we got crazier and crazier. First, we watched Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and that ended up being an epic fail.

Half-way through the movie, I threw popcorn at Fang. He ducked and it ended up hitting Iggy. (We started calling him Iggy because he likes to make bombs and ignite stuff, and we were gonna call him ignite but decided it was too long and dubbed him Iggy.)

Iggy got mad and threw popcorn at me but I ducked and it hit Nudge. Thus we started a popcorn war. After we calmed down, we played Guitar Hero 5 on the Wii.

I was singing, Fang was on guitar, Iggy was on drums, and Nudge was on bass. Ella was just standing there because she sucked at the game.

We were singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, and Fang had the brilliant idea to nudge me, making me mess up on my favorite song. I grabbed the microphone and stood behind him, singing the whole while.

I wrapped my left arm around his waist from behind. I got on tiptoe and laid my head on the back of his neck, still singing. When the guitar solo came up, I started whispering in his ear.

When that didn't work, I put my hand over his. I felt his neck get hot but thought nothing of it. He was in the middle of his solo when he messed up. I smiled against his neck and released him from my hold.

After we got bored of Guitar Hero, we just sat around, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh, I know! We can play Truth or Dare!" Nudge and Ella screamed in unison.

Fang, Iggy, and I groaned. It's not that it's a bad game; it's just that I always get embarrassed at the end of the game.

Slowly the girls convinced the boys. I had to agree considering that I was outnumbered.

"Fine, I'll play Truth or Dare with you, but after this ends in tears, I wanna play Twister." I declared unhappily.

"Sure Max. Anything as long as you play." Ella finished the sentence with a creepy innocent smile. We all proceeded to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Ok, since Max doesn't wanna play, why doesn't she go first?" Nudge suggested.

"Ok Ella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said a little warily.

"I dare you to kiss Iggy on the cheek." Ella did so but when she pulled away, both had red cheeks. All of us 'aww'ed at the same time and their blushes deepened. Looks like I'm gonna have to play matchmaker soon.

The game went on for quite a while with no one asking me anything because when they looked my way, I glared at them. All of them were scared. That is, until Iggy decided he had a death wish and asked me.

"Max, Truth or Dare?" He looked at me evilly.

"Dare?" His creepy I'm-gonna-rape-you-in-your-sleep smile widened. I was slightly scared.

"I dare you to straddle Fang and kiss him for two minutes straight." Fang and I just looked at each other, mouths agape and eyes wide. We started complaining to no avail. I stopped sooner than Fang though. He was still thinking of ways to convince Iggy to change the dare when I made my way over to him.

He looked at me, surprise all over his face.

"We have to. He's not gonna change his mind and the sooner we do this, the sooner it ends." He just nodded.

I sat on his lap, legs on either side of him, hands resting on his chest. I started getting closer and noticed that he was doing the same. I hesitated a bit and was about to lean more when the door slammed open. I got off of Fang's lap and moved as far away as I could, thinking that my mom had opened the door. In reality, it was much, much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha sorry I just couldn't help myself! Well hope ya'll liked it. It had a bit of Fax in it for ya! R&amp;R! Bye!<strong>


	9. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! Second A/N I've had to write. I'm sorry!**

**I'm writing this A/N because I have writer's block (again) and can't really finish the chapter I'm currently working on.**

**Another thing is that I've been busy and well, I can't find time to finish the chapter.**

**Don't worry, though. I know what I wanna do so I'm not really lost, but yea, I don't know how to put it all together and get it to make sense.**

**Again, I'm so sorry and I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! I've been busy and well I doubt ya'll wanna hear about it so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, or the rest of the flock.**

**Claimer: I own….. My pillows?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"ARI?" I gasped in surprise.

"Hey Maxi. What? No hug for me?" He smiled at me as I got up and ran over to him. I gave him a huge hug.

Let me explain to all the kiddies that are reading this and are completely lost. Ari is my older half-brother. He graduated last year and is now attending college. I have no idea why he's here though.

"Ari, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were at college." I playfully glared at him.

"Well, Maxi dear," He said in a bad British accent. "I came because I wanted to wish my little sisters a happy first day of school."

"Ari, school already ended. Today was the first day." Ella said as she made her way to Ari and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, well in that case, how was school? And who are the two studs that were alone with my little sisters and Nudge before I came and rescued them?" Ella and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes in unison.

"Ari, they are Fang and Iggy. They're new at school and our new friends. Everyone was supposed to come too but they all bailed." Ella informed him.

"Oh ok then. As long as they don't get near you, they won't die. Max, can you help me carry my stuff to my room?" He walked away, not waiting for my response, and threw his backpack at me.

I easily caught it and walked behind him to his room. When we got to his room, he pulled me onto his bed and closed the door.

"Max, I gotta talk to you."

"Can't you talk to me without being pushy or closing the door?"

"Max."

"Ari." I said, taking on his tone of voice.

"Max!"

"Ari!"

"Max, stop this. I have to talk to you seriously about something." He said looking completely serious.

"Ari, I will be happy to listen to you if you answer one question first."

Ari gave me a look as if to say, 'Well go ahead'.

"Why are you here early? I thought you were at school."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Max."

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I am really truly sorry that this chapter is this short! Still have stupid writer's block and well yea. Um I originally wasn't gonna put this chapie till it was way longer but someone told me that I should so you guys own this to Girlygamer77. So sorry and I'll update my stories soon! R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok so, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for being MIA in I don't know how long but yup, I'm sorry. Umm just a heads up, I'm going to try and update as much as I can but it's gonna be kinda hard considering that I have Band Camp for the rest of summer since like Monday so yea. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP. Y'all know what that means.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Listen Max. The reason that I came back early from college is that….. well…."

"Spit it out Ari! Wait, let me guess, you got kicked out didn't you?

"How'd you know that?" I gave him a look. "Oh yea, you're my darling little sister."

"Yup, and don't you forget it." I said with a smile.

"Just do me a favor my darling sister. Don't tell mom yet. I don't want her to be mad and disappointed in me," He said earnestly.

"Fine, I won't tell mom, yet. Hey wanna come and play Truth or Dare with us?"

"Nah I'm good. I'll leave you guys alone tonight, Just no illegal or dirty stuff, and don't make me go down there and give all of you 'the talk', ok? He said in a stern voice.

"No promises." I said before running out of the room as fast as I can.

When I got down stairs, Nudge and Ella jumped on me, knocking me down.

"Max, like ZOMG! Ari's back. Why is he back? I thought he was at college. What did you two talk about up there? ZOMG! I think that like- humph!"

"Thank you so much Iggy! You just saved my ears!"

"Psh I didn't do it for you, I did it for my own ears. They were bleeding."

I glared at him. "Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

Without my knowing, Fang moved behind me and picked me up behind. I was slightly surprised so I kinda squealed.

Fang softly chuckled, and hauled me to my feet. Ella and Nudge started towards me again, grinning evilly.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me after him, running up stairs.

I heard Nudge and Ella following us and ran faster. We passed my mom's room and I got an idea.

I pulled Fang's hand and dragged him into my mom's room.

I closed the door behind us softly and backed away slowly. I heard their footsteps outside the door and dragged Fang to the closet.

I heard the girls saying something and that set me in motion. I pushed Fang into the closet and followed behind him.

I heard the door open to the room and closed the closet door. My mom has a lot of clothes, so we were pressed against each other.

I heard Ella call my name but it soon faded into the background as I looked up into Fang's eyes.

I heard the door close but it sounded far away.

"Ya know, we never did finish the dare." Fang said quietly.

"So? Whatcha gonna do about it?" I asked daringly.

"This." He said.

He started leaning forward and before too long, I was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha finally done with this chapie! I had help though….. So please applaud my friend, who gave me the idea of this! Ok for those of you who think that I will have a lot of free time, here is my schedule for the rest of summer (three weeks) <strong>

** Get to school at 6:45 AM, march outside till 11:00 AM, lunch till noon, then play music till 3:00 PM. **

**When I get home, it's a miracle that I don't collapse. I get home tired and sore. So, don't be mad if I don't update soon! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok then. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've really wanted to but band is my life right now. We started our marching show this week and I still have to perfect my marching for next week. And when I'm not in band, I just come home so tired, and most of the time I'm lazy so yea. Also, It doesn't help that I go to band camp at 4:30 pm and don't get back home till 8 pm. Sorry but just bear with me for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... I wish I did though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**(Max P.O.V.)**

Before too long, our lips met. I felt my eyes close shut and leaned into the kiss. Fang slowly pushed me backwards until my back was against the wall. He then proceeded to put one hand on my hip and put his arm above my head.

We stayed that way for a while. When we both broke apart, we were both gasping for breath.

Fang tried to look deep into my eyes but he couldn't because I kept turning my head. I don't know what came over me.

I closed my eyes and images flooded my mind.

I'm not ready for this.

I don't wanna get hurt again.

Without thinking, I tore away from Fang and walked downstairs.

"Hey Max! Where's Fang? Where were you?! We just wanted to know what Ari said to you! Oh by the way, how is he? He hasn't come down since he got here. How come he didn't have a lot of bags? ZOMG I just got the best idea ever! Since Ari's back, we should throw him a welcome back party! ZOMG! We should totally go shopping tomorrow so I can choose your party outfit! Hey Max, where-"

I cut Nudge off by slamming the front door behind me.

Before you ask, no my mom is not home. She is working right now.

I don't know why I freaked out like that. It was a long time ago.

Before I knew it, I was at my secret place. Not even Ella knows about this place.

Guess it's time to think.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Was the kiss really that bad? Why did Max freak out that way?

I made my way downstairs to see Max storm out the front door.

"Hey buddy. What happened up there?" Iggy asked me.

I just shook my head and headed towards the front door.

"I'm going home. I don't feel so good. You staying Iggy?" I said, looking over my shoulder.

I saw everyone share a look before Iggy answered.

"Nah, tell mom that I'll be home tomorrow." Iggy said from behind me.

I walked out the front door and climbed the tree outside my bed room. Good thing I forgot to close my window before going to Max's house.

I climbed in through the window and closed it behind me.

I laid on my bed and decided to reflect on the kiss.

Time to think. Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please! Sorry it's short. I'll try to update soon.<strong>


	13. Another AN Sorry!

**Hey guys,**

** I'm really sorry for this. I hate Author's Notes too and I feel really guilty writing this. I'm gonna update soon. I just haven't had a chance cuz of too many things going on at once. I have contest in 2 weeks, TMEA in 1 month and a half, ATSSB after that, all the homework from all my classes, the need to understand what my Law Enforcement teacher is talking about, and all the stress from everything above and not getting enough sleep. **

**I promise that I'll update soon but I have to have time and creative juices in order to do so. For now just hang in there and don't hate me too much. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello people! Long time no see! Sorry it's taken so long to finally update but I have some news regarding band. Marching season is done so now I'll have a lot more time to update and my creative juice won't be used up as much by band. So….. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP so y'all know what that means.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**(Max POV)**

We all know how much the world likes me right? Well, here's a sure-fire sign that it freaking adores me.

I got to my secret hide out and it started raining. Yes, you read right. Raining! And to make matters worse, I was in the forest and we all know that one should never be in the forest when there's a storm.

I ran back home, images of getting struck by lightning flashing into my mind.

I got home and ran inside, protests and questions from Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Ari (when'd he get down there?) following me to my room.

I closed and locked my door, turned on my iPod as high as it could go, and collapsed on my bed. I look over at my window and see a faint figure outside.

I stand up, intrigued by the unknown shape, and walk to my window.

I looked out and was surprised to see Fang outside on his balcony. The expression on his face was a muddle of multiple things: confusion, hurt, happiness, and mystification.

I opened my window and called out to him.

**(Fang POV)**

I was just lying there, staring the ceiling, images of the kiss playing in my head, when I suddenly heard thunder in the distance.

Now, I don't know about you but I absolutely love rain. What? I can't admit stuff just because I'm 'the great and powerful' Fang? Well, whatever.

I got up and walked over to my window. As I was walking, I remembered that Max had gone into the woods. Gosh, I really hope she knows not to be in there when there's a storm.

Hehe, if Max were here right now she would slap me so hard….. Max… kiss….. *sigh*. I wish I hadn't been stupid enough to kiss her.

Wait… what am I saying?! I don't regret kissing her! I just wish she hadn't run away.

I got to my window and just felt content staring up at the sky.

I don't know how long I stood there but a small noise startled me and woke me from my trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that this chapie is short and I promise that the next one will be longer (hopefully). I had some help with this so I'd just like to thank that person... THANK YOU! PEACE OUT YO!<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two years... If anyone bothers to read the text up here, I've been really busy with band and school. Woohoo... Anyways I'm back and hopefully you guys are too! :) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. **

**Chapter 13 (Max POV)**

I was just about to turn away from my window when Fang turned toward me.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Umm can I talk to you about something?" I asked, shuffling awkwardly in my spot.

"Sure, come on up." He said, motioning me towards him.

"How? Through the front door? I don't want to be a bother. Oh, but I should probably introduce myself to your mom. Not because I'm your girlfriend or anything, but because I'm a neighbor. Is your mom home? In that case, I should make something to take over. Do you think she would be okay with some-," my Nudge-like ramble was interrupted by a low chuckle emanating from Fang.

"Max. My mom isn't home and I really don't feel like getting out of my room. Just come up the tree. I'll wait for you in here, just don't make me wait too long." He walked into his window after winking at me. I have half a mind to 'keep him waiting' for the rest of his life, but the logical part of my brain decided to remind me that I had to talk to him.

I slowly walked around my room while looking for an umbrella, since it was still pouring outside. Once I found one, I turned my iPod off and slowly walked out of my room. I made my way down the hall and down the stairs, all the while looking out for the people that were currently in my home. I almost made it to the door when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Where you going Maxi? Or would you rather explain what happened that caused you to leave and return abruptly?" Ari said in a chilling voice from somewhere behind me. I slowly turned around, planting a sickly-sweet smile on my face.

"Ah, brother dearest. I just felt an overwhelming urge to be one with the earth. I just went to the woods behind our house and I returned 'abruptly' because I was cold. Before you ask, no, nothing happened between Fang and me. In fact, I'm going to his house right now to check on him. I'll be back, or maybe not." I stated in a matter-of-factly voice. I turned as soon as the last word left my mouth and ran out of the house before that last statement registered in Ari's mind.

It wasn't until I was standing in front of Fang's balcony that I realized that my umbrella was totally pointless. I thought of yelling up to Fang when I got the most brilliant idea I have ever had. Okay, maybe not ever, but certainly one of the best. I threw my umbrella through the open balcony doors. That would alert him that I was outside, give purpose to my otherwise useless umbrella, and serve the revenge that I was bent on getting because of his little comment from earlier.

I listened intently for the sound of something breaking, but was instead met with a satisfactory 'ow' which most likely came from Fang. I silently chuckled to myself as I climbed the tree. I bet he's cursing my name as I'm thinking this. Before I knew it, I was already on his balcony. I started walking toward the doors while I called to Fang.

"Fang? Where are you? I thought you said that you didn't want me to keep you waiting." I fully walked into his room and just stood in the middle of all the organized neatness. Dang, this boy has a cleaner room than I do. Maybe I should clean it up a bit... Nah!

I was about to open the door to leave his room when I felt a hand cover my eyes and an arm wrap around my waist. I was about to scream for help or elbow the creep when I heard the same teasing, low chuckle that can only belong to one idiot.

"That's for making me wait. And this is for coming." I was about to turn and ask him what he was going to do when I felt a delicious warmth on my cheek.

"What? Are you just going to leave it at that?" I turned in his arm and looked into his beautiful eyes. A sexy smirk appeared on his face before he walked away from me.

"Anything more will have to wait. You have something you wanna tell me right?"

Oh joy.


End file.
